8 Signs
by Mcvities22
Summary: ...that you're falling in love. Rated M because of Puck has a mouth like a sailor!


**I've had this on my computer for so long that I actually forgot about it. This is my first ever glee fanfic so let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**8 signs that you're falling in love:**

**By McVities22**

I usually hate these fucking facebook posts. You know the ones where people say crap like 'All I want is someone who will stay with me no matter what' or 'Everyday might not be good but there is something good in every day'. I mean seriously what the fuck is up with these people! All of those damn things seriously get on my fucking nerves, but this one, well this one takes the cake.

**8 signs that you're falling in love...**

Who the gives a fucking crap!? For some goddamn reason Anderson and Hummel keep insisting on tagging me in the fucking post. As another notification pops up I finally lose my temper.

-**facebook**-

**Private Message to Kurt Hummel from Noah Puckerman**

You and your boyfriend better quit tagging me I swear I'm about 2 seconds from killing both of you!

**Private Message to Noah Puckerman from Kurt Hummel**

Read the post!

**Private message to Kurt Hummel from Noah Puckerman**

No fucking way!

**Private message to Noah Puckerman from Kurt Hummel**

Read it!

**Private message to Noah Puckerman from Blaine Anderson**

Read it

**Private message to Noah Puckerman from Kurt Hummel**

Read it!

**Private message to Noah Puckerman from Blaine Anderson**

Read it

**Private message to Noah Puckerman from Kurt Hummel**

Read it!

**Private message to Noah Puckerman from Blaine Anderson**

Read it

**Private message to Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson from Noah Puckerman**

Fine! If I read the damn thing will you leave me the fuck alone!

**Private message from Kurt Hummel to Noah Puckerman**

Yes.

**Private message from Blaine Anderson to Noah Puckerman**

Yes. We promise.

-**facebook**-

These two are officially working my last nerve. If reading this fucking post gets the two of them off my back then I guess I'll just have to suck it up. As much as I hate these damn posts right now I hate Hummel and Anderson more. Sighing heavily I scroll up and settle on the post.

**8 signs you're falling in love...**

_Cannot believe that I'm doing this..._

**1. You read their texts over and over**

_Flashback:_

_**New text message from Rachel Berry**_

_Thank you for doing the duet with me Noah. You really are a good friend and you are truly talented. Thank you._

_I remember reading that text for days. It was the first time that anyone had ever called me a good friend. Hell I've been called many things over the years man whore, boyfriend, sex buddy...but a good friend? I think that this is a first. _

_End Flashback:_

Okay seriously what the fuck? Shaking the memory out of my head I continue down the post. If this gets Anderson and Hummel out of my hair then fuck it!

**2. You tend to walk really slowly when you're with them**

_Flashback:_

_I don't know why this pops into my head but it does. I remember this one day, my truck broke down and I had to walk home. It was pretty late – glee rehearsals over ran – and Berry's dads were away. Now contrary to popular belief I'm not the gigantic asshole that everyone thinks and as much as I can't stand Berry I'm not about to let her walk home alone. Walking from school to Berry's house takes about 20 minutes, hey we dated I'm allowed to know these things. _

"_Thank you very much for walking me home Noah. You're a gentleman." As Berry tries yet again to strike up a conversation I can't help but scoff at her words. Gentleman? Me?_

"_Whatever Berry." We walk in silence for the next few minutes before she speaks again._

"_You know Noah I really enjoyed our duet the other day. Need you now really was a good choice for us, our voices fit very well." Much as I'd rather not admit it I can't help but agree._

"_Sure." Her smile brightens at this and we drift into silence once again. Our silent walk is interrupted by my phone ringing. _

"_Mom?" My mother's terrified yet angry voice flies through my ear._

"_Noah, where on earth have you been?" Geez calm down woman._

"_Relax Mom, glee rehearsals ran over." I can hear her relieved sigh but at the same time her voice is still full of anger._

"_Honestly I'm going to have to have a word with that teacher of yours, keeping you this late is ridiculous." Parents completely over react._

"_Mom it's not that late stop over reacting." She sighs again but this time its full of anger._

"_Noah it's almost six o'clock!" Wait what? My eyes fly to the watch on my wrist and go wider than ever when I see the time._

"_I'll be home as soon as Mom stop worrying." I hang up at that. Damn it can't really be that late can it? I mean we left glee at five!_

"_We have been walking for rather a long time Noah. I can walk the rest of the way by myself." She turns to me with half a smile as I open my mouth again._

"_Berry shut up and get walking." She giggles as we continue to walk but I've got one question at the forefront of my mind. How the hell did it get so late?_

_End Flashback:_

What was that? Why did I think of that? Shaking my head once again I continue to read.

**3. You get tongue tied whenever you're with them**

_Flashback:_

_Berry's laughing her ass off as she clutches the piano with one hand to steady herself. I can feel myself blushing as I watch her, after having dragged my ass off of the floor that it. _

"_Stop fucking laughing Berry." She places her other hand over her mouth in an effort to still her giggles. _

"_I'm sorry Noah but you have to admit, it was funny." It most definitely was not! She finally composes herself long enough to talk. _

"_Look Berry you...I...you can't...urgh!" What the hell is wrong with me?_

"_I didn't peg you for the type to get all tongue tied Noah." She giggles once again as she sits down at the piano bench. My scowl only deepens at her words. Tongue tied!? _

"_Shut up and sing Berry." _

_End Flashback:_

What the hell is wrong with me? Why do I keep thinking of Rachel Berry? She's like the epitome of annoying. Wait, epitome? Ah crap, her vocabulary is rubbing off on me. Vocabulary? Oh hell! My eyes drift back to the list in front of me; do I really want to read on?

Well on the one hand if I don't read on Hummel and Anderson will probably kill me, but...wait, how exactly will they know if I haven't read it?

-**facebook**-

**Private message from Noah Puckerman to Kurt Hummel**

Fine, I read it. You satisfied now?

**Private message from Kurt Hummel to Noah Puckerman**

Don't lie Noah, I know you haven't read it.

_What the fuck? How the hell does he know that?_

**Private message from Blaine Anderson to Noah Puckerman**

We'll know when you have read it, believe me. Keep reading or we'll never leave you alone!

-**facebook**-

**4. You smile when you hear their voice**

_Flashback:_

_Damn Berry's got a fucking voice! Seriously! It takes less than a second for me to recognise the song – Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls – but when I do I can't help but marvel at the song. She insists on singing all of these ballads and show tunes, she should sing stuff like this. _

"_What's got you so damn happy?" Santana comes into my view, distracting me from Rachel._

"_What?" She's giving me this weird, confused look._

"_Seriously the whole smiling thing, it's creepy. Doesn't suit you." Her head turns to where Rach-I mean Berry is sitting at the piano before turning back to me. _

"_Smiling?" It takes a second before I realise that I'm doing just that. I'm standing here listening to Rachel Berry sing and fucking smiling!? What the hell? I send Santana a glare before stalking off, her laughter following me up the corridor. _

_End Flashback:_

"God fucking dammit!" What the hell is the matter with me!? Why the hell am I thinking about fucking Rachel fucking Berry? Seriously it's like she's on my mind all the fucking time lately. My mind wanders and bam, there she is! What the hell is wrong with me!?

**1 new text message from Blaine Anderson**

Keep reading the list! Or else!

My phone finds its way onto the other side of the room – via having bounced off of the bed and collided with the wall – whilst my attention is drawn back to the list.

**5. You think about them all the time**

Okay now this is just getting damn creepy, what the hell is this? I'm seriously going to fucking kill those two little fuckers. I'm going to hang them up from the roof by their underwear, cover them in pink paint and take a whole bunch of pictures which might just find their way online.

**6. You're addicted to their smell**

Fight it, fight it, fight it! Dammit all to hell and back, fucking strawberries! Rachel fucking Berry smells of god damn strawberries! It's fucking intoxicating and fucking distracting! Why does she have to smell so damn good?

-**facebook**-

**1 new message from Kurt Hummel**

Figure it out yet?

-**facebook**-

"Fucking going to kill Hummel!" I spit in anger. I'm almost tempted to switch off the damn computer and just hang Hummel and Anderson by their underwear anyway, key word there being almost.

Curiosity gets the better of me and I turn my attention back to the screen.

"Fucking going to kill Hummel."

**7. You'll do anything for them**

Against my will my mind flickers back to this morning.

_Flashback:_

_I can't help but feel the anger growing inside me as I take in the sight in front of me. Berry's standing there, covered from head to toe in a variety of slushie's, with tears threatening to drip from both eyes. _

"_Fucking glee loser!" Azimo's words ignite something inside me. I move before I can stop myself, pinning Azimo against the locker with my hand raised ready to smash his fucking face in._

"_You think it's funny huh? Well I hope it was worth it because I'm going to beat the crap out of you." I can see the fear in his eyes. Hell I may be in glee but I'm still the schools resident bad boy – you'd be fucking nuts to mess with me. I'm more than ready to beat the living shit out of this dick when a gentle hands curls around my own._

"_Noah, it's okay." I can't help but stare into her eyes as she speaks. The tears are still there, threatening to fall from her eyes but she's holding strong. "These assholes aren't worth it." _

_I'm not sure whether it's the shock of the fact that Rachel Berry just fucking swore or whether it's the fact that she's actually sort of defending this jerk but for some reason I lower my fist. _

"_You better fucking leave her alone. Touch her again, go fucking near her again and you'll be dealing with me!" I give him another shove into the lockers before dragging Berry towards my truck. _

"_Noah?" Her voice breaks through my anger. Stopping momentarily I stare at her, she's shivering now and the tears are still threatening to fall. _

"_I'll drive you home, you're going to need a shower." She gives me this blinding smile before kissing me lightly on the cheek. _

"_Thank you Noah. You're a good friend." _

_End Flashback:_

Now that I'm not sorry about. It kills me to think that I was the one who started the fucking slushie attacks and now everyone's suffering because of it. Not really sure how it happened but somewhere along the line the new directions became my friends. I know they don't hold it against me but I still feel bad about it.

I'm almost afraid to look at the last one on the list – I have a sneaking suspicion that I know why Hummel and Anderson forced me to read this.

**8. Whilst reading this there has been one person on your mind**

Well fuck.

That can't seriously be true...can it?

Am I seriously in love with Rachel fucking Berry?

No, no I can't be.

-**facebook**-

**Private Message from Blaine Anderson to Noah Puckerman**

Get it yet?

-**facebook**-

Wait what? How the fuck did those two know about this?

**Private Message from Noah Puckerman to Blaine Anderson **

What the fuck? I'm actually going to fucking kill you!

**Private Message from Blaine Anderson to Noah Puckerman **

Call Rachel. You care about her, we can all see it. Call Rachel.

**Private Message from Noah Puckerman to Blaine Anderson**

You and your boyfriend are so fucking dead!

-**facebook**-

It takes me about thirty seconds before I move from the computer and retrieve my phone – which surprisingly after its trip across my bedroom still works. Dialling the familiar number – since when do I know Berry's number off the top of my head – I can feel my heart beating faster.

"_Hello?"_For a moment my breath catches in my throat before I find myself able to speak.

"Berry...um, Rachel listen I was thinking..."

* * *

**Tada! What do we think? Not sure where this came from but hey!**


End file.
